


Last Day of Despair

by CrazyNekoChan



Series: Days of Despair [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood and Violence, Despair!Soda, Despair!Tanaka, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: Kazuichi had to run. The members of the Future Foundation were catching up on him.





	Last Day of Despair

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this up while going home from work and decided to finally write it down

Kazuichi had to run. Those weapons from these blasted Future Foundation members rendered his inventions completely useless. The former Ultimate Mechanic had no idea how those things worked, but they stopped everything that he threw against them. None of his weapons and machines worked any more, leaving him completely defenceless. One day he had to steal one of those, as the Future Foundation calls them, Hacking Guns and study them. Maybe he then could build machines that were resistant against those stupid things. Oh but the thought of always loosing against a weapon that looked like a simple megaphone brought him such wonderful despair. However it was still more fun to bring despair to the world and the members of the Future Foundation.

But he had to survive first or he couldn't bring any more despair to anyone.

 

Running through destroyed buildings and jumping over broken fences and cars, Kazuichi tried to escape the agents. They were however all highly trained and stayed right on Kazuichi's trail, no matter what he did. The mechanic was completely euphoric about this. He passed so many dead bodies while running away. All of them dead because of him, ripped to shreds by his despair bringing machines. It was beautiful in the most grotesque way.

Ducking behind a broken car he decided to try his last weapon that he had hid, the last chance of his survival. Grabbing a remote out of his pocket he quickly got up and pointed the device towards the members from Future Foundation and pressed a button. Suddenly the most monstrous Monokuma jumped out off its hiding place and launched itself against the agents, ripping their throats out with its sharp claws and splattering blood everywhere. In that moment however a gunshot sounded out and the bulled caught Kazuichi in his arm, making the remote control fall to the floor. The Ultimate Despair held his now bleeding arm and saw how the surviving Future Foundation members destroyed the Monokuma with their Hacking Guns.

Kazuichi had to laugh about his. He had expected that those bastards were able to defeat his beautiful Monokuma in the end. However he never anticipated that they would shoot him. He never knew that they also carried real guns, but he should have known. The Hacking Guns were only efficient against his machines, but not against the mechanic himself. He was made out of flesh and blood, and to kill him they had to shoot him, cut him up, rip him apart.

The thought made him so unbelievably desperate.

 

The Future Foundation members turned towards Kazuichi, now that the Monokuma was dealt with. Without missing a beat, the mechanic started running again, trying to get away and survive. It was such fun running for his own worthless life.

His lungs started screaming from pain, not being accustomed to such strenuous activities, and the bleeding got worse by the minute, the blood dripping onto the floor and the bullet cutting into his muscle tissue with every movement he did. It hurt so much, it felt so good.

He was going to die at this rate.

More gunshots sounded out, but Kazuichi was able to evade the bullets this time. It was his luck that shooting while running over fragments of destroyed buildings and piles over piles of dead bodies, was hard. However this luck didn't last very long. Kazuichi took one singe wrong turn and ended up inside a dead end. Three huge walls raised themselves up around the mechanic while the remaining members of the Future Foundation cornered him, their guns raised.

This was the end, Kazuichi was sure of it. How beautifully despairing this was. He had to look his executioners right in the eyes and face his bloody end.

 

“Raise your hands and give up. You are under arrest.” one of the agents declared and pointed his gun towards the mechanic. Kazuichi had to grin at this. Give into the Future Foundation and their useless hope? Never!

“I would rather die here!” he laughed loudly like a mad man. Well he was a mad man, one that meant every word he had said. If he died right now, he would feel so much wonderful despair having failed _her_ after all her teachings. Then he really would be as worthless as everyone always said, like his old man said all those years ago.

The agents all unlocked their guns, still pointing them towards the mad mechanic. The same one from before shouted out again. “This is your last chance! Raise your hands or we will shoot you!”

They were good, Kazuichi couldn't even raise his right arm any more, the pain being too excruciating. Not that he wanted to raise them anyway. He welcomed his brutal death that would end his miserable life.

 

Kazuichi's eyes caught something moving in high speed towards them. It was huge and white, slithering on the floor mere seconds before raising its enormous body and grabbing the agent that was giving the mechanic the commands, and instantly killing that person. It was a huge snake, one that Kazuichi knew all too well.

More animals jumped out in that moment, before the Future Foundation members were able to properly react to the new threat. The deadly animals were ripping out their eyes, breaking their necks and crushing the bodies of the stupid agents. Agonizing screams filled the air, making Kazuichi grin as he saw how all the agents fell to the floor, all their bodies now painted in a disturbing amount of red. The mechanic's eyes then went up towards the other end of the alley, where a figure was standing, not moving a single muscle while his deadly animals killed all his foes, even if he was quite capable of killing the agents with his own bare hands.

“Gundham my dear.” Kazuichi gave a sweet and twisted smile, while he picked up the now bloody gun of the one member that shot him. It would be a nice memento.

 

Without saying a word, the former Ultimate Breeder walked towards the mechanic, simply stepping over the dead bodies like they weren't worth his time, and stopped in front of the smaller male.

Kazuichi looked up towards his lover, still smiling happily. “You saved me, thank you.”

However the other male wasn't in the mood to smile and stared the other down, his eyes burning into Kazuichi's very soul. Gundham grabbed the mechanic's arm with his hand, his fingers digging into the wound and making more blood flow. That delicious pain made Kazuichi's legs feel weak.

“I only saved you, since only I will have the pleasure of ending your life.”

“Aww, I love you too Gundham.” Kazuichi took Gundham's hand off his wound and put his own arms around the breeder's neck in a loving hug. His blood was now flowing over the breeder's body, coating him in the crimson liquid. The breeder looked beautiful with Kazuichi's blood on his body.

A low and hungry growl escaped Gundham's lips and he grabbed Kazuichi by his hair, pulling his head back to kiss him. The mechanic was pushed back into the wall, while they deepened the kiss. There was nothing gentle about their kisses, they were forceful and aggressive. It was nothing like the sweet kisses they shared when they were still in school together and none of them wanted it any other way. The despair that they were feeling thanks to _her_ twisted them completely, making the lovers mad and show their love through aggressiveness. And how the two of them loved it.

Gundham's leg found its way between Kazuichi's, pressing against the mechanic's crotch and making him moan out into the kiss. It felt so good for him.

In his passion Kazuichi bit into the breeder's bottom lip, drawing blood with his sharp teeth. Both could now taste the iron that filled the warm blood, right on their tongues. It was sick, it was despairing. It was simply the best feeling.

 

Kazuichi clawed with his free hand at Gundham's straitjacket, trying to get closer to the other male, while the other hand limply held the gun. The huge snake that was lying on the floor next to the two lovers then suddenly lifted its head, looking at the open end of the ally they were in.

The lovers noticed this and Kazuichi looked over Gundham's shoulder, while the other slightly turned his head to look back. There stood a man with a black suit, but he didn't seem to be from the Future Foundation. There was something strange about that man.

Kazuichi got annoyed that they were interrupted by this guy, so he pointed the gun he stole towards the man, while still being embraced by the breeder. “Can't ya see that we are having a moment here? Get lost.”

He really wasn't in the mood for some creepy peeping tom right now.

To the surprise of the two lovers, the strange man calmly walked towards the two Ultimate Despairs, his long black hair swaying slightly with every step he took. The man only stopped when his chest touched the muzzle of the outstretched gun and his fiery red eyes burned into Kazuichi and Gundham. Something about this creep rendered the two lovers immobile. Not even Gundham's deadly animals dared to move a single muscle, even if their master could be in danger right now.

Without waiting for the Ultimate Despairs to react, the man spoke up. “I have a plan to bring _her_ back.”

Now this got the lovers attention.


End file.
